


There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it so unspeakably desireable.

by Kinky_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk needy Dean, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Horny Sam Winchester, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mean Dean, Monsters, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Sam Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smoking, Strip Tease, Swearing, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Sam, Toys, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester, baby boy sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Wincest/pseuds/Kinky_Wincest
Summary: The title is a quote from Mark Twain !(“Its easy, Sammy... please..” okay.. so I have see a porno where a girl was doing that, maybe I just try to do it like her. Arent we going to far with that ? I mean, it feels good, but we are still brothers.)The Story is about Sam and Dean, yes Wincest ! It is smut, but really with a lot of story and feelings.I love smut, but sometimes feelings are all we need. And its not always that easy when brothers fall inlove with eachother. Please enjoy !Oh and Sam is 16 and Dean is 24 !!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will beta it soon ! Sorry for all the mistakes, english is not my native language! 
> 
> But please enjoy !

There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it so unspeakably desireable. 

It was a normal day, well a normal day for us.  
Just a normal hunt with Dean and we are doing pretty well, since we both started training with eachother. Training how to fight, well its more like Dean is teaching me, but im used to that.  
He is always trying to teach me things no matter if its for our Job or for life, he teached me a lot and im more then thankfull for that but its also kind of annoying, im not a kid anymore. 

“Sammy can we go ?” dean is interrupting my thoughts, we want to do our training again, in the forest because people shouldnt see all our weird weapons and stuff. “Yeah sure, im just going to change” I say quick going to my backpack getting my sport stuff. 

Dean said I should wear more layers of underwear when we go hunting, to protect my... important area. Im changing in front of him, because I kind of don't care, I mean hes just my brother. 

 

“Okay im ready now” I smlie, wearing my new shoes that Dean got for me, because he knows how much I like jogging, and I don't want to know where or how he got them... 

“Okay, lets go” he says, he takes his bag with all the guns and knifes, yeah its kind of dangerous to train with them but its important to know how to use them.  
We arrive at our usual place in the forest, Dean starts to warm up by making jumping jacks, yeah it does look stupid, but we need to do it so... “Come on Sam, don't be lazy !” he shouts.

Its good that we are in the forest far away from civilization,  
im standing next to him, starting to do the same. It is really arduous “We are doing 25 today” he says it like its nothing, thats 5 more then last week. How is he doing that ? He smokes almost one pack of cigs a day... 

Nevermind he starts breathing heavy now, he stops “You do the last 15” he says, going to his bag and drinking from his water bottle. I do the rest with a lot of effort, but im doing them, after im done im going to drink too. 

“So, today we learn how to use the surprise effect”  
“Don't say we, you are just teaching me” I complain, he looks over to me, with his best poker face “Yeah, because YOU need to learn that” I roll my eyes, drinking again. 

“Alright so, you stay here and count to 20, close your eyes, because im going to attack you, and your not going to know where I come from”

“Stupid” I mumble  
“What was that ?” he asks “Nothing” I lie.

I step on our usual place and close my eyes, “Ready” I shout,  
it feels like we are playing hide and seek... stupid.

“Count!” he shouts back, but I can't tell from what direction,  
“20, 19, 18, 17, 16” I count with closed eyes, I hear some of the wood peaces braking.

I can hear him moving faster, he grabs my left arm and pulls it on  
my back, hard. And It was really surprising, he pushes me down really fast, Im laying on my stomach now, he sits on my back.

“Come on Sammy!!” he screams in my ear “Try to get rid of the grip!” im trying to push him off with my right arm “You can do better come on” he grabs both arms now, my face pushed in the dirt. 

That feels so weird “Okay get off me” I say defeated “Hah no no its not that easy COME ON” he grabs my arms harder until it starts to hurt “Ahh Dean Get off me” I scream “No Sammy try to push me away” 

I pull one arm out and grab his neck forcing him to go down,  
I bet that this looks so weird right now. With my legs I try to grab his waist to pull him under me, and it works !!!! “YES” I scream 

I turn around on him, and grab his arms to put them on his chest,  
im having a good hard grip on them, he can't escape. 

“Damn it !” he screams when I dig my nails in his Skin “Stop that” hes getting angry, but I don't care “I WON” I yell.

It feels so good to sit on him, wait no not in that way !

“Oh you think huh?” oh no what now ? He laughs and pushes me of him, I land hard on my back “Shit” I scream, Dean grabs my arms and lays between my legs, by mistake I guess. 

“Okay you won, get off me now” I say, but he puts my arms over my head with just one arm. Hes still between my legs... I don't like that, I don't like that.... I whsiper to myself. 

I like it.... shit no I don't ! When he doesent stop im going to get...  
going to get a.... “Dean get off please” I whisper, and I get super nervous, my heart is racing like shit. 

He smiles at me, there is a super weird tension, what is that ?  
Why ? What is happening ? “Whats wrong Sammy ?” he asks, but I just stare at his lips, im confused what am I doing ? No what is he doing ?

Is he getting closer ? To me with his Face ? What the hell...

“Dean what the ??” I only whisper, that is so weird and so not okay, why is he coming closer ? I dont understand...

It just feels like a Pulse in my body, kind of like electricity,  
his eyes are closed, why ?


	2. First weird kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder ! I will beta it soon ! Enjoy !!

“Sammy” he whispers “What ?” I ask confused “Count” he whispers again. Why ? For what should I count now ? Is he having a stroke or something ?

“What ? Why ? Dean ???” “Just do it” he sounds kind of bossy now, “Close your Eyes and Count down from 20” I do what he says, I can't move hes too heavy. 

I start counting, im scared..   
When I reach 10 I feel something warm on my lips, I stop counting, is he kissing me ????? I never kissed anyone bevor...

I enjoy it only for 2 seconds, no I mean I didnt enjoy it..   
I push him off me, and he lands hard on his ass, he looks angry and confused.. “What the hell is wrong with you??” I scream.

We are brothers, and not gay so what the fuck ? 

“Look Sam im sorry! Just forget it !” He screams back and stands up, he is lighting a cigarette. He really looks stressed now, but why did he kissed me ?  
“Dean...” I say again, he looks so hurt, but its not my fault something is wrong with him. “No, lets carry on with the training”   
he flicks his cig away, I don't want to talk about to be honest but im really confused. “Come on, attack me, do something”   
I go for a punch but he dodges, he does that everytime, he grabs my wrist and turns it until it hurts “Ahh stop being so brutal!” 

“Im not brutal, you think you had a chance if a monster would do that ? They would break your fucking arm, and kill you brutally” 

“I know, but it hurts.” he still holds my wrist, “Stop being such a pussy” thats it ! I turn around and punch him in the face, I hit him strong enough, he lets my wrist go. 

“Bitch!!” He yells and pushes me, but I don't fall, not this time,   
his lip is slightly bleeding. I think he is angry now. “Damn Sammy, your right hook is pretty good” he sounds proud.. 

He licks away the blood from his lip, and I just stare, I don't even notice that I started to stare, whats wrong with me today ?

“You okay?” I say with an apologising voice “Yeah sure im fine, we are done for today, you wanna go and eat something?” 

Yeah, Dean change the subject like you always do... 

 

We sit down in a diner, like we always do It feels like Dean forgot about that what happened in the forest. Its strange, because I know that I liked it for 2 secounds. Only for 2. I remind myself.

“Hello you two, what can I get you?” the waitress asks, and shes hot, and I know Dean so hes going to look at her with his stupid smile then hes going to say something stupid, and when shes done with her shift hes going to have sex with her, same old game.

“I take a burger, with a lot of bacon and cheese please, and a Beer, what about you sammy ?” he asks, he didnt even look at her... why not ? “Uhh I take the pancakes, thanks” I say quick.

She leaves, and Dean is staring at me.. “what ?” I ask, im getting nervous again, “Nothing” he wanted to say something, but he didnt, this day is so weird. 

After our meal we go back to the motel, i read the newspaper trying to find a new case, “Listen to this, Man 33 died after a terrible unsolved accident with a“ i swallow, oh thats brutal “Accident with what ?“ “Uhh, a chainsaw“ damn thats terrible.

“Cool” Dean says, but thats so not cool “You Jerk, thats so not cool, thats terrible“ he looks at me, and then back at the road.  
“Should we check it out ?“ “Yeah sure, we drive there Tomorrow“

We arrive at the Motel, Dean goes to the bathroom, and its taking ages what the hell is he doing ? He comes out fresh showerd and with a towl around his waist. 

“Im going out tonight Sammy, you stay here, and don't forget to lock the door when im gone“ of course hes going out.. im more then used to that. “Okay” I say very dry, hes going out and always coming back with a girl, or super drunk. 

“Good Boy, and don't forget to eat something” he says while he is changing clothes, and again I start staring without knowing..

He is naked now, and I just can't look away, he puts on some underwear and the best Jeans that he can find, a nice shirt and his leather jacket, hes ready to go.

“Don't wait for me, Oh and call me when somethings wrong, see ya later” he says and pets my hair. “Bye” he closes the door and leaves, what should I do now ? I yawn and decide that I go to sleep. 

I hear a really loud thud and wake up, “Dean ??” I ask sleepy,   
I can't see anything “Fuck, shit, sorry Sammy” he says, and just from his voice I can tell that hes totally drunk, out of space drunk. 

I turn on the light, it takes a while bevor I can see something,  
I see Dean trying to get rid of his jacket, he tumbles, and when I see his face I get a big shock, his temple is bleeding, his blood is dripping down his chin. 

“Oh my god, Dean! What happend ?” I jump out of bed to go over to him, I hold his face with my warm hands, his face is so cold. He leans into my touch, he has a few cuts on his temple.

“Long story short im an asshole” even now he is making jokes, what a dickhead. “Sit down” he does, I get the first aid kit and search something to clean the cuts. 

I found it, I take the disinfectants “Okay, thats going to hurt a bit”   
I say bevor I pull it over the cuts, “Ahh shit” he moans, “So, tell me what happen” I say while I clean his face, his beautiful eyes...

What the fuck am I thinking ? “Well there was this girl, and I kind of said the wrong thing and then she just broke her beer bottle on my face”.

“Damn what a bitch” I say, while I still clean the cuts, “Yeah, she was fucking insane” he still talks super drunk, but its better to have a drunk Dean then having him here with a girl and having sex again while I need to listen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Let me know what you think about it.


	3. Kissing and touching and.......

His face is beautiful, and I lose myself in his eyes, my hand is holding still on his cheek, and I feel this electricity again.  
It feels like im seeing him breahting in slow motion, I can almost hear his heart racing, or is it mine ? I stroke his Cheek softly, and he leans more and more into my touch. 

Im going to kiss him, every fiber in my body tells me to..   
he stares at me again, with so much love in his eyes, I just can't fight this feeling. 

Our lips are touching and it feels like im burning, and I can tell that he feels the same, he is kissing me back, with so much passion. Slowly our tongues are touching I kind of moan into it,   
I never felt this way bevore, and it feels amazing.

He stops, kissing me and I open my eyes again. He has such a pleading look in his eyes “Sammy, don't” he says totally out of breath, why ? Why should I stop now ?

He stands up, and I realize again how much taller he is, “Why ?”   
I ask, “It's wrong and I started it, and im sorry, but we can't, im just....” I close the small distance between us, and grab his neck.

Yes everything that he said was right, but hes still drunk, so...  
I pull him closer to me and kiss him again, all the feelings are comeing back as soon as our lips are touching again. 

This passion is killing me, hes so soft as if I could break like glas,  
he moans again, but he is still struggling I can feel it.  
His hands are finally touching me, he puts his hands on my hips   
rough, and I totally like it. His lips taste like whisky and cigarettes, but I don't care.

He lifts my shirt up and puts his hands on my skin, that feels like   
a burning again, so warm and right, it feels right to do that.

I let go of his neck, and start to open his pants, he holds my hands rough and breaks the kiss again, “Are you sure ?”   
he asks, but I have no idea what I should answer.

“No, totally not, but I take the risk” that was good !   
“Good boy” Dean says, and I start blushing when I feel how hard he is, I have never done anything like this, im a virgin in everything, and thats so new, but It turns me on so much.

I open his zipper carefully, I kiss him again, I still have no idea what im doing, or what I should do next, but everything feels so right, so maybe I can't do anything wrong.

He is slowly pushing me in the direction of the bed, and im getting super nervous again, I sit down one the bed, looking up to him. Open pants, sweaty hair, red lips, god I love him so much...

He takes his shirt of, and all I can do is stare, his beautiful skin, and his tattoo, I do see a few scars, they look like scars from a fight with a werewolf.   
“You just wanna sit there and stare ?” He asks, and he sounds so bossy, I totally like it. I lay my hand on his stomach, I slide it up to his chest, hes so warm, and I can totally feel his heart racing.

I slide my fingers over the scars on his chest, he twitches, what was that ? He holds my hand and slides it down his stomach to his pants, I think I know what he wants, but im not sure If I want to do that. 

I hesitate for a moment, hes still drunk... what if - “Whats wrong ?” “Nothing its just, im super nervous” I say and its true, I think I was never so nervous in my life... “Same, really”.

I just keep on staring at him, with my hand on his pants, this a crazy day, and a weird situation... “We can stop if you want” his hand is stroking my cheek softly, but I dont want to stop.

“No, I want this” I say and his thumb goes over my lips, I open my mouth and suck slightly on his finger, I can see this fire in his eyes again, so much desire.. 

He pushes me, I lay on the bed now, and he climbs on me, I instantly spread my legs to have him closer, hes kissing me again. With tongue and it feels so good, my hands are stroking over his back and I close my eyes again. 

“Sammy” he moans, I can feel how hard he is, and I didnt even realized that I was hard too, I only have my boxers on, so he can feel me too.. I love this feeling, it feels so fucking good.

And I know that he is grinding on me, slowly very slowly, and it drives me insane. Its such a intense feeling, its to much, I think im going to come.

“Deaann” I moan, I grab his shoulders hard, and bite in his lip, my boxers are really sticky now, I just came, oh nooo so embarrassing !!! 

“Im sorry, im so sorry!” I say quick, hes still on top of me, and hes just kissing me again, “Sammy its okay, really” he sucks on my neck now, really hard, and I moan again. 

“Would you like to taste me ?” he whispers in my ear, and I get chills all over my body, taste him ? Does he mean what I think ?  
“Do you mean a uhm... Blow Job ?” 

He starts laughing, did I said something wrong ? “Yes, Sammy, a blow job” he kisses me again, “Dean ? How ? I have never done that...” he just smiles. 

“Its easy, Sammy... please..” okay.. so I have see a porno where a girl was doing that, maybe I just try to do it like her. Arent we going to far with that ? I mean, it feels good, but we are still brothers.   
“Okay.. I do it” I say and he get of me, laying himself on the bed so again, he pulls his pants down. And I just stare again...

“Okay, come here” Dean says, and im really unsure, and pretty scared, what if I do something wrong ? I turn around and look him in the eyes, he takes my head in his hands, and strokes my cheeks again.

“You may want to pull my underweard down ? Its really easy sammy, you just need to suck” I get so hard again, thinking about what Im going to do. 

I lay my hands on the thin fabric of his underwear, and I can already see how big he is, and how hard, I like the thought about having him in my mouth, I seriously don't know why...

“Wait.. take of your shirt first” I do what he says, but im really unsure about my body, I mean im young so I have good skin, but I think that I don't look manly enough. 

“You look perfect baby boy” this baby boy... that gives me chills again, it sounds so perfect the way he says it. My underwear is still a bit sticky, but I start to like it.

I pull down his boxer, and my eyes are locked on his. His face says so much.. desire, love, lust, and I feel the same.

I look down on his dick, slightly pink, hard, and well... big.  
“Now just close your mouth around it, and start sucking, but no teeth !” 

No teeth, got it, should be easy, right ? I close my hand around his dick, and Dean moans softly, I can feel how hard I am, im still asking myself why, and why are we doing this.

I look him in the eyes again, such a pleading look, its beautiful to see him like that. I place my lips on the top of his penis, I start using my tongue, dean is grabing the bed sheets, hes already breathing really hard.

I close my mouth around it and start moving my head up and down, the taste of his pre come hits my taste buds, and Im not sure if I like it or not, I decide to use my tongue again I can tell that he likes it. 

Dean moans again, this time really loud, “Sammy, thats really good, oh god... don't stop” I really like this, seeing him like this pleases me so much. 

I keep on sucking, and I make noises like the girl in this one porno, this sucking noise.. 

Dean moans again, and his body moves slightly, I can feel his dick twitching in my mouth, I can feel a warm liquid in my mouth now, it tastes kind of bitter, but good.

He came, in my mouth... I swallow a bit bevor I let go of his cock,  
he pulls me closer to him, im kind of on top of him right now.  
I can feel his cum dripping from my lips, and slowly running down my chin. 

He stares at me, “Was that okay ?” he smiles, “Baby Boy, that was perfect !” he swipes away his cum from my chin with his thumb. “How do I taste ?” he asks, and I start blushing deep red.

“Good...” I whisper, “Really ?” he asks again, “Yeah” I smile.  
He holds his thumb with his cum infront of my face, “Prove it little boy” I think he wants me to suck on his thumb again.

I do nothing rather than this, I close my lips around his finger, and this time I moan, his taste makes me so hot, it feels like a burning inside. 

“Good boy” he smiles and then kisses me, “Lets sleep now”   
im really hard, but also really tired. He pulls me on the left side of him and hugs me from behind. “Good night Dean” I whisper,   
“Good night Sammy” he whispers too.


	4. Forgotten and hunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will remember”

I wake up, hearing a weird noise, whats that ? I ask myself and open my eyes the sun is shining in my face, and I need a bit bevor I can see something.   
I can see that the bathroom door is open, thats were the noise is coming from, I feel really dirty right now, sticky underwear and a sticky chin, I kind of feel used...

“Dean ?” I ask carefully, but no answer, is he ? Oh no, he is vomiting, he was really drunk, so its not a big surprise.

I stand up to look after him, “Dean ?” I ask again and knock on the door, I open the bathroom door, just to see him haning over the toilet.

“Hey, are you okay ?” what a stupid question... “Yeah, its not my first hangover” he smiles, “Can you do me favor and get me the aspirin and a glas of water ?” “Yeah sure” of course I do that.

I take the stuff and already mix it together, he comes out of the bathroom, I give him the glas. “Thank you” he says, and sits down at the table, “At what time I got home ?” he don't remember ?

“Ah, around two I think” he looks confused, “Alright, and uhm, can you tell me why I have cuts on my face ?” he really don't remember anything from last night... wow.

“Yeah.. you pissed off a girl and she smashed a beer bottle on your face” 

“Yep, sounds like me, anything else stupid that I did last night ?”   
I could say it now, but I just can't believe that he forgot about us, and what we did. 

“No...” I lie, im so hurt right now. “Huh, okay, shit my face hurts really bad” you diserve it, I think to myself. “Let me look at it, I clean it, again !” 

“Oh again ? Okay.” he drinks his glas of water and tries to ignore the taste of the aspirin. I take the first aid kit again, and do the same stuff I did yesterday, cleaning the cuts on his face.

“Sammy ! Is that a hickey on your neck ??” for real now ? He gave me that and he dosent remember ? “Shut up” I say angry pressing to hard on his cuts, “Ahh that hurts” he complains. 

“Whats up with you ?” he asks, I know he was drunk, but damn I had no clue that he would forget everything..   
“Nothing” I say dry, his phone rings “Hello ?.... You okay ? Alright were ? Im there in 30, watch out for yourself, stay save !” 

“Whats wrong ?” I asks worried, “A hunter, hes in trouble, pack your stuff QUICK !” that sounds really bad. But I do what he says chaning my clothes really fast and put everything in my bag. 

“Lets go, we need to hurry” he run out of the motel room, to the Impala, Dean starts driving really fast.  
We drive, and Dean gives me his bag with the weapons, “Alright sammy, look at the Machete, and look if they are sharp enough”  
I open the bag and take two out, “So vampires ?” “Yeah, and a shit load of them too” he grabs the weel harder, he looks stressed.

“Sam, I need your help with this, you need to kill vampires today”  
He looks over to me quick, he looks so worried.   
“Okay, I can do that” im not really sure about that, but he needs my help. 

I check the Machete again, they feel really sharp, but I need to put a plaster on Deans face, because of the Vampire blood..

“Let me put a plaster on your face” he looks confused, “Why ?”   
“Really ? When you cut the head of a vampire and the blood is spreading in your face ? And you have open Cuts there !” 

“Good thinking Sammy !” I know, idiot. “But you need to do it while I drive okay ?” should be easy, I get the big waterproof plaster, because waterproof could also be bloodproof right ?

“Okay, uhm... how should I reach the other side of your face ?”   
he looks a bit nervous now, “Climb on my lap” he tries to play it cool... 

“Okay..” I try not to get in his view, because he need to focus on the road, my left knee is on the the side of his right thigh, and I swing my other leg over him, this looks so fucking weird.  
But it also feels good...

And again, we are so close, too close for brothers.. I get flashbacks from last night.   
“Sammy ?” his voice brings me back to reality “Huh?” I ask back,  
“The uhm, plaster ?” “Oh, yeah sure, sorry” I blush deep red again.. 

I put the plaster on his face, carefully, how much I just love it when I can touch him... Dean lets out a long breath, he is trying to relax.. 

I decide to stroke his cheek, softly, it just feels right to do that.  
“Sammy, get off now, please” I take my hand away really quick, and get off his lap. But this please... how he said it, so desperate.

I look down on my shoes, so full of shame. Why is he acting like this now ? Did I do something wrong ? 

Dean pulls over and stops the car, “Okay, here take this” he gives me a weird big syringe, it looks like blood ?... “Whats that ?”   
“Its dead mans blood, you know what to do with it ?”   
“Oh, yeah I remember, okay” 

He takes his weapon, “Okay, lets go, stay behind me sammy!”   
We get out of the car, the sun is there so we have a better chance against the vampires. There is a big old house, and we see someone on the doorsteps, its not looking good...

“Dwain ?” Dean asks, “Yeah its me” we walk over to him,   
“Good to see you Man” Dean says, but Dwain looks really sad.

“So what the hell happened here ?” “A big nest of vampires, I was alone, I didnt know how many, I got to kill four, but three are   
in the basement” Dean looks a bit more relaxed now.

“Hey man you killed four thats pretty good” I look around, just to be sure, “Dean... I wasnt fast enough, they...” he looks down on a big cut on his arm. Oh no....

“Fucking bastards” Dean yells, “Please, Dean... you need to kill me, I don't want do be one of them” oh shit... poor Dwain.   
“Alright, Sammy, turn around” I turn around and close my eyes.

“Do it Dean, please” “Goodbye Dwain, you will get a hunters funeral” . I just hear the noise of Something falling and I know that it was Dwains head...

“Okay, Sammy we need to go in there now, you stay behind me”  
I turn around and try not look at dwains body...   
Dean opens the Door and we walk in, im scared, im really scared.

We stand in the empty house, and hear voices from the basement, “We turned a hunter ! Wuhhuu” they are singing this,   
I can see Deans face, hes getting so angry right now. 

One of them is coming upstairs, and Dean look at me, I know I need to hide behind him now. “I go and look after our new friend”   
the vampire says, he is walking past us and Dean sneaks up behind him. 

In less then a second Dean cuts of his head, with a hard swing.   
“Two more to go sammy” he smiles. “Okay, can I make the next one ?” I asks, and he smiles proudly “Hell yes”.

We go down the stairs, and wait a moment bevor we rush in,  
we burst into the room, and on the left is one and on the right,  
Dean goes on the Vampire to the left, and I go right.

“You may turned my friend, but I killed him, oh and I killed your vampire buddy too, any last words ?” He is only joking he would never let the vampires speak. 

I forgot to focus on the other Vampire, and then he attacks me,   
Dean hurrys and cuts of the head from the other one, “You peace of shit, don't you dare touching my little brother you fucker” 

Dean screams, and the vampire bites me in my shoulder, “Ahh stop” I scream, but I remember that I have dead mans blood.  
I take the syringe and slam it in the neck of the vampire, he chokes a few times, and I take my Machete from the floor, turn around and cut of his head. The blood spreads in my face.

“Sam that was Awesome !!!” I turn around and look at Dean, I can see how proud he his, and it makes me happy, but I really dont feel bad about killing them, they are monsters and they hurt and kill and turn people. 

“Come here” Dean says and I walk over to him, he hugs me, and pulls me close to him. He gives me kiss on my head “I am so proud of you Sammy” I smile against his chest. 

I look up to him, not just now, I kind of do it in every way.   
Yeah sure, there is the drinking, and the times were hes just an asshole, but he is a good person, brave and strong. 

He looks me in the eyes, with so much affection. “Alright, go and clean your face, I call Bobby, I let him take care of Dwain, and then we can go” I nod. 

I go to the sink, the water still works, good. But my shoulder hurts like shit. I wash my face, “Hey Bobby, its Dean, yeah im fine, we took care of a vampire nest because Dwain called me, and the Vampires are Dead, but they turned Dwain, yeah I did, yeah I send you the adress, I need to take care of Sam, no he is fine its just a bite, okay, Yeah, Thank you, we talk tomorrow then, yeah, bye”.

My face is clean now, what a day, I think to myself again.   
“You okay Sam ?” Dean asks, hes standing right behind me,  
“Yeah, lets search a motel” I turn around, he is so close again. 

“Okay lets go then” he turns around and goes, I follow him.   
We sit in the Car again, we both let out a long breath, Dean lights a cigarette and opens the window. He starts the car, and we drive in the afternoon light, on the search for a motel. 

We open the door to our Motel room, and I start taking off my shirt, Dean said he wants to look at the bite. “Sit down”   
I do, he takes our almost empty first aid kit. 

“Ahh thats not looking too bad” he smiles, and I smile too, thats good even tho it hurts like hell. “Put your hand on my hip, I need to make a bandage around it” my hand finds a good grip on his belt. 

“You did really well today Sam” I nod, im more interested in something else right now. With my hand on his belt.... my fingers wander under Deans shirt, and slowly on his soft skin.

I just move my fingers slowly over his skin, “Hold still” dean says,   
I let out a bored moan. “Okay, done, tell me when it starts hurting again” he goes over to the bed and takes off his shoes.   
I put on a fresh t-shirt, he still acts so weird, I don't like this mood. “Dean ?” we need to talk... I hate this situation. 

“What ?” wow, he sounds more then pissed, I walk over to him, his face in his hands. “Do you remember what happend last night ?” I sit down on my bed, right in front of him. 

“Yes, I remember, and im sorry, im really sorry Sammy” What ?  
“Why ? Why do you say sorry ?” I ask confused he looks at me confused too. 

“Im sorry that I was so drunk and that you needed to take care of me, what were you talking about ?” is he fucking kidding me ??  
“You're unbelievable” I say angry. 

I stand up and walk over to him, I look down on him with sad eyes, this hurts so bad. He stares at me “What ? What did I do ?”   
I fall on my knees in front of him, he looks down on me, im sure I look like a sad puppy. 

“Sam ?” he is so confused, I can totally understand, but I know what im going to do. “You will remember” I say dry, I put my hands on his crotch. “Sammy what the hell are you doing ?” he asks in shock...

I open his belt, he just stares at me, like a scared child.   
“Sammy please... don't” he tries to fight it, but no chance, not this time. I tear down his Jeans, hard, because I don't care right now. 

“Sam, stop it” he says that, but he is doing nothing to stop me, he can't play with me.. I open the bottons on his boxer, slowly one by one. I can see how much he likes it, he can't lie.

I pull out his dick, already so hard, I do exact the same that I did last night, I try to suck him just like yesterday, im sure he will remember then.. But again, I love the feeling of having him in my mouth, his taste...

I can feel his hand, stroking over my hair, and the other hand on my cheek. He likes it so much, and that makes me happy, thats all I need. I can feel his dick twitching in my mouth again.

“Sammy....” he moans, he moans so loud, so needy, and that is so hot. I can feel his cum in mouth again, and I let go of his dick.  
His cum is dripping down from my lips again, running down my chin. He stares at me, and I can feel that he remembers now... 

He takes his thumb again, and does the same thing he did yesterday. And I suck on his in cum dipped finger again.

“Baby boy....” Dean whispers, I do get kind of nervous now,  
“Come here” he points at the bed... I lick over my lips bevor I stand up, what now ?...  
I sit down right beside him, but I just can't look away from his dick, he noticed. He closes his boxer and puts his pants back on.  
I make a sad face...

“Sammy, we need to talk about that..” yeah, I know that hes right, but I just really don't care. I climb on his lap, I put my arms around his neck, and whisper in his ear. “Tomorrow okay ?” I ask, I hope he agrees.

“Yeah, fuck it !” Dean turns us around, he is laying on top of me again, he kisses me, so tenderly. I grab his neck harder in response that I like it, my body feels so warm, so hot with him on top of me. 

I don't know for how long we are just kissing, but I could kiss him for hours, I love how he uses his tongue, just to drive me insane.  
And how perfect it feels, to be the reason why hes so hard...

“Take of your pants Baby boy” Dean whispers in my ear, and he keeps on sucking on my neck, this feeling... it makes so needy.  
“Dean... I want you to sleep with me...” why do I say this ? I don't even know how it feels like!! 

But I feel so empty, and I can feel that he wants this too..   
“What ?” Dean now stares at me, and I start blushing, oh... maybe I went to far... 

“Sammy I..... I can't” I put my hands on his belt, trying to open it “No, stop it” he grabs my arms really hard. “Dean... please...” I whine, I want this so bad, I want to feel him inside me. 

His phone starts ringing.... of course... he gets off me really quick.  
Bevor he takes the phone he looks at me again, but I don't know what his face is saying. “Hello ?” Dean asks, but I don't know whos on the phone.

“Heyy” Dean says softly, who the hell is he talking to ?   
“Yeah im in town, oh really ?” he laughs... “Sure, I pick you up around 8” he smiles, and he dosent even looks at me.   
“Alright, see you later” he hangs up the phone. 

“Who was it ?” I ask, and you can tell from the look on my face that im not really happy. “None of your business”, he takes his dirty clothes of, and goes to the bathroom. 

“Dean ?!” he stands still, he turns around, “Why are you like this ?” I ask, its so unfair... I did nothing wrong. Or did I ?  
“Sam, you wanted to talk about this tomorrow, so just leave it for today, I have a date, I take a shower now” 

Thats the last thing I hear from him, he closes the bathroom door. I put my hands on my face, just don't start crying like a little child now Sam, you are much stronger then him. 

I try to tell this to myself, but in reality it hurts like hell. I know how complicated this is, but he could at least be a little bit nicer to me. 

Bevore he comes out of the bathroom, I take the Car keys, I know its childish, but he acts like a child too so... I sit on my bed, and take a book out about a weird kind of monster, I try to look like im busy or something.

He comes out of the Shower, fresh dressed, he is already searching for them, I try not to laugh. “Damn it” he says, he will never figure out that I have them. 

“Sammy, do you know where my Keys are ?” I can't hold it back, I need to laugh a litte “Uh no sorry” I smile at my book.   
“Shit, I hope I don't lost them”, “Yeah, that would suck, you would come to late your date then” okay play it cool Sam.

“Yeaah.... weird that they are gone now” Oh nooo he gets suspicious. “Sam, Keys, NOW!” he gets angry really fast.   
“I don't have them” I try to hide them under my book. 

“Don't lie to me, come on Sam, don't be such a child” this makes more fun then it should.. “Oh im the child huh ?” maybe im going to far now, but what should I do ? He acts so mean all the time...

“Yes ! Yes you are, because your 8 years younger then me Sam”   
I read my book again, I don't even pay attention to him, why should I ? I don't need to listen to that. “Now give me my keys or I get angry” ohhh now he threatens me.. “Yeah about that, uhm NO” 

He stares at me I can feel it, he comes over to me. Should I just run ? I better run, I jump of the bed, and try to run past him.   
“SAM ! Thats not funny, im not going to play catch with you !!!” 

I will not give him the keys, “You really want to get me angry don't you ??” no, but I have no other chance, I don't let him go to fuck one of his bitches, NO. “If you need to get angry then please, I just wont let you go” 

“You don't own me, I can go whereever I want, I can do whatever I fucking want !!!” he screams at me, I look down on my feet again, don't fucking cry.   
Don't cr.... to late FUCK. 

“THEN GO, FUCKING GO AND FUCK A STUPID BITCH WITH THE SAME COCK YOUR BROTHER HAD IN HIS MOUTH JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO” I scream, I trow the keys at him.   
Tears are streaming down my cheeks, he is such a dick.

He picks up his keys from the floor, and he just leaves. I can't believe that he leaves me alone like this...   
I walk over to my bed and lay myself down.  
I turn on the radio, trying to find the saddest song that I could find, the radio plays All Apologies from Nirvana.. great...

I hate crying, and I hate it more to cry in front of Dean, he told me that crying is for weak kids... 

I can't tell for how long I was laying on the motel bed, but its pretty dark outside. My eyes look like if been crying for hours, which is true.. I did. I look in the Mirror in the Bathroom and ask myself over and over again whats wrong with me ?

I should take a shower, I feel so fucking dirty.. I take of my clothes and start the shower, the hot water streams down my head. I need to take distance from Dean now. We need to stop, and forget everything that we did..


	5. Talking and sucking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the Tension ?

I can hear the Motel door closing, with a loud bang. “Sammy !!”   
Dean yells, and I can tell, hes fucking drunk again....   
He opens the bathroom door, “Dean ? I take a shower can you go out of the bathroom please ?” im so mad at him, why isnt he leaving me alone.

“Sammy.... are you mad at me ? Please don't be mad at me... please” is he serious ? “Fuck off” I say dry. He is moving the shower curtain, what is he doing ?

“Please.... please don't be mad at me” he steps in the shower, with his clothes on ! “Dean get out ! Leave me alone !”   
“I can't.... I can't leave you alone” he talks shit because hes so drunk. He gets closer and lays his hands on my shoulders. 

“Eww, get away from me, the smell from this bitch is all over you!!!” her perfume, I can even smell her fucking cheap perfume.  
He gets closer, under the stream and gets totally wet, his clothes are already soaked. 

“Let me go, your hurting me” I whine, because his grip on my shoulders gets brutally harder, I cry out because he totally ignores my hurt shoulder with that stupid bite, it hurts so bad.

He grabs my face now, also really hard. “Im sorry, im so sorry for everything Sammy, I will fix it, I fix it. I promise !!” Hes going for a kiss, but I block it up, he kisses my cheek, and he dosent stop.

He kisses down my neck, sucks on my neck again, what is he doing ? He goes down... lower and lower. “Dean.... stop” he can't fix this with a blowjob, this is nothing that he could fix.

Hes kissing over my nipple, soft and slowly... I can't help it, I like it so much. But im still super mad at him, I won't forget everything, I can feel his lips on my tummy... 

I look down on him, that is a view I could get used to. He looks up, and smiles, “You do not play fair Dean...” I say with a sad voice “I know...I know” the last word was just a whisper on my skin. Hes not fair, he can't ignore me like that, and then just plays like that, with his stupid cute smile.

Bevore I can even see it, I feel that he had taken my dick in his mouth and I moan loud. What a feeling... now I know why he likes it so much, it feels so good. 

I pull on his hair roughly, just because I wan't to see how far I can go... he moans around my cock. His technique, he knows what hes doing, for sure. But I enjoy it, I enjoy it a lot.

His arms are going around my hips, it feels like he is trying to pull me closer, I can feel his hands on my ass cheeks.   
I can feel his fingers between my ass cheeks now, and im super scared I don't know if I want that... 

“Dean...” I whisper, im so unsure, and I don't know if I want it like that when hes so drunk. He lets go of my dick, “Just relax Baby boy” he whispers, and he starts sucking again. 

His finger is at my hole now, and I get a big shiver over my back  
it feels so good... Deans finger is slowly entering me, and I moan so loud, this feeling is unspeakably, it just feels more then good.

Dean stops sucking again, and I whine because im so so so close... “You like it ?” he asks, and I moan again, “I love it” I whisper back, “Please... Dean im so close” I whine again.

“Then come Sammy” what ? On his ? No way... he wants me to come on his face ?? He strokes my Dick, and his finger is going deeper and deeper inside of me. The only thing that I can do is moan, because it all builds and builds inside me. 

I can feel my orgasm so strong like never before, I need to grab the handle in the shower because it feels like im going to pass out. I come very strong, moaning loud, I never moanded so loud in my life before. 

I open my eyes and start breathing heavy. I look down to Dean, and I swear he was never prettier, seeing him on his knees infront of me, and his face coverd with my cum... God I love this view. 

My cum is dripping down his chin, and he just licks it away, its nice how it looks on his cheeks... He gets up, and turn the water warm again, I didnt notice how cold it was. He is standing right infront of me, just staring in my eyes. 

He takes of his clothes and then he washes his face..   
I can see a line of hickeys going over his chest and down to his dick... so he really had sex with this girl... wow..  
I just stare at him, im so angry but I don't have a right to be angry. Like he said, I don't own him.

He is starting to take a real shower now, and I leave, I get the towel and go out of the shower, I just can't look at him.   
“Sammy ? Where are you going ?” he asks behind the curtain,  
but I don't answer why should I ?

I get out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, I take the cigarettes from Dean and light one, I know I don't really smoke but sometimes I steal one from him because I just need something to calm me down. 

I take the ashtray and lay on the bed, my feet still touching the floor, and I place the ashtray on my stomach, I like smoking while im laying down, it calms me so much when I inhale the smoke, almost without coughing. 

I can hear the door from the bathroom opening but I just close my eyes, “Sam what the hell ?” oh come on, just because I smoke one cigarette ?? “What ?” I ask like I don't know what he means. “Damn it, stop smoking” is he serious ?

“No” I say dry, no fuck no, I open slowly my eyes, he standing right infront of me, staring down at me, well thats kind of creepy now. “No ??” he asks, and I can hear that hes angry, man hes really bitchy. 

He comes closer and snaps the cigarette out of my hand, “Dean come on” huh.... hopeless. He starts smoking it now, he sits down at the other bed, so far away from me... too far. 

I stand up walking over to him, “Here” I say giving him the ashtray, I sit down on my bed again, but this time right infront of him, what is happening next ? I ask myself while I count the hickeys on his chest going down his stomach. 

We just sit here, in a motel room, both just in towles...  
“Are you still drunk ?” “Nah, just a bit tipsy I guess” he strokes over his face. I don't want this here to get awkward so what should I do ? Or say ?

“You thought about my uh.. request earlyier ?” the thing were I ask him to sleep with me. “Yeah, of course I thought about it, but my answer is still no” I make a disappointed face. 

“Look Sammy, its not like I don't want... its just” he hesitates   
“What ?” I ask, and I try to put all my lust in my eyes.  
“I can't, I just can't have sex with my brother.” really ?

“Really Dean ? But you can suck my dick or what ?”   
“Sam!” I stare at him, and I look him deep in his eyes, “Dean, look i know its not really easy, but you feel it too am I right ? This tension all the time, and how good it feels just to kiss eachother, and you know you started it but im not mad at you for this, im more then thankfull that you kissed me first, really, and now you can't blame me for wanting more... “ I let out a long breath, that was hard to say.

“Sammy your right, with everything its just... im the older one I should know better, I should know that what we do is more then wrong, and...” I stop him “Yeah, but its not wrong if we both like it” I smile kindly at him. 

“Yeah.. no its still wrong you know” I sigh “Yes, I know but admit it, admit how much you like it” I stand up, walking over to him, and I get really close to him totally in his personal space. 

“Of course I like it” he pressed the cigarette in the ashtray, and I sit down on his lap again, which is a bit complicated because of the towel, so I just take it off... I close my legs behind his spine.

This look in his eyes, I swear he looks at me like he wants to eat me. I can feel his heart racing again, hes also breathing very heavy, just the thin fabric of his towel is between us. 

I close my arms behind his neck, we are just inches from eachothers lips... he grabs my waist and I can feel my dick throbbing. “God, Baby boy, you have no idea what you are doing to me” he licks over his lips and smiles, he sees how my dick is getting harder and harder with every minute we sit like this.

“So you can feel this tension too right ?” I smirk, “Tottaly yeah..”   
im just slowly moving my ass, forwards and backwards really slow... I want to see him like this forever, with this pure lust in his eyes, its beautiful to see him like this. 

He moans so pretty in my ear, its a mixture of whining and moaning... “Ahh Sammy...” I think that hes close already.  
I really want to feel him inside me, I just need to find out how this feels like. 

“You...” he tries to catch his breath “You really want that ? Want me to deflower you ?” he whispers, and I can feel how hot his breath is against my neck. Hes so hard now that I can feel him between the towel, god that drives me insane. 

“Yes, Dean please” I know he can't resist... but im so close, im too close to stop now. He strokes my dick now, and I can't help it, I need to kiss him, im softly biting on his bottom lip. 

I break the kiss and pull him closer, I try to muffle my moaning, I bite in his neck, and in this moment I can feel my orgasm rolling over me so hard, that bite Dean really hard in his neck, and he screams, his scream is a lustfull moaning mixed with a hurt scream. 

I came all over his and mine stomach, feeling my hot cum running down on my tummy.. and I can feel the wet spot on the towel. He came, just from my moving, wow..

“God Sammy” dean whispers, and I lick over the red slightly bleeding spot on his neck.


	6. The oily first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all night long to get this ready, and again im sorry for all the mistakes i hope you  
> guys don't mind it too much. Please enjoy. 
> 
> BTW Happy Birthday to Jensen fucking Ackles !!!! (39 and still smoking hot)   
> (I just needed to post this chapter on his birthday huehueh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( We kiss again, our lips touching and our dicks twitching... ))

“Dean, please...” I pull on his towel, he knows what I want, and I really want it now. “Sammy....” Dean breaths against my skin,   
I can't wait any longer, im so fucking needy. 

“I don't know how” Dean sighs, what does he mean ? Isnt it very simple ? “Don't know what ?”, I saw many gay pornos and it looked very easy, “I never had sex with a guy...” Dean admits.

“What ? Really ? But...” I hesitate, nah Sam you can't say that,   
remember how bitchy Dean always gets. “But what ?” he asks, ah shit. “You...uhm.... your Blow Job was so uhh... experienced”  
I swallow hard. 

“What are you trying to tell me ?” he looks confused, oh man why does this need to be so complicated.. “Nothing” I say, but I think its to late to talk my way out of it, damn it. “Sam.” its this tone in his voice that tells me that I really need to be careful now. 

“It felt like you did this before” I admit, and im a little scared, I don't want to piss him off, not now, im too needy..  
“What ? You think I gave guys before you a Blow job ?” he whisperd the last word, cute... 

I make a yeah thats what I think face, and he smirks, his thoughts are so far away right now, weird. He starts dipping his finger in my cum on my stomach, what is he doing ? I can't help but twitch at the feeling of his finger so close to my dick. 

He takes his finger away, and puts it in his mouth, I moan a litte  
hes just as needy as I am. “You taste so good baby boy” I shiver,  
his arms are closing around me, and he pulls me closer.

“Sammy, your the only one I have ever tasted like that, and your the only Guy I feel attached to, I promise” thats good to know, but what about all the girls he still sleeps with ?.. 

“Okay, but what about all the Girls you still sleep with” I know I shouldnt care, but I just do, im still mad at him. “I don't know, its hard for me to change Sam, this was my lifestlye a long time before we started this.” 

He looks down on us, “Promise me that you stop having Sex with   
Girls, please” I look him deep in his eyes, and I can see that hes struggling. “Sammy...i...” I kiss him quick, he really should think about what hes going to say. 

“Sam. I don't know if I can” I start moving my hips again, I stroke his dick with my ass through the thin fabric of the towel. I think I know how to get what I want to hear. 

“Oh Sammy...” he moans, its really easy to play him.   
“Promise me, Dean... please” I move my hips harder, no escape.  
“I promise Sammy, really I promise” he moans again, but I stop moving, and there it is again, his eyes pleading me to continue. 

I stand up, taking his towel away, to wipe the cum away from my skin. God.... his dick is so hard, it almost look like it hurts, I smile at him, and in this moment I would love to take a picture from the way he looks at me, I hope that he will always look at me like that. 

“Okay, I do it” Dean says, with a burning in his eyes, “What ?”   
I ask, but I know exactly what he means. “I deflower you, if its that what you really want” hes so awkward sometimes.. 

“I want nothing more then this Dean” I smile at him again, but im really more then scared, will it hurt ? How are we going to do it ?  
And the worst part, what if he dosent likes it ? I ask myself, im really in panic right now, so many questions, and so many thoughts are taking over my head.

“Sammy ?” I can hear him, im just thinking to much, come on Sam, you saw a few gay pornos, you kind of know what do to, don't be shy, its just your brother. 

Ahh, as if this thought would make it any better. “Sam, im scared to, I don't even really know what do to” wow, whos the virgin here ?   
“You never had uh...anal with a girl ?” im really curious now.

“Now that you say it, yeah I had anal with a girl once...” its so weird to hear that, and the fact that we are both naked.  
“And ? How was it ?” okay Sam slow down, your too curious now.  
“Uh..good, I think.” should I ask him if he knows about preparing ? 

“You don't have Lube right ?” I ask as fast as I can, because im actually to shy to talk about stuff like this... Is he blushing ? No way Dean started blushing.

“Uh... no I don't” thats what I thought, I look around and my eyes catch something that could work... I stare at the oil in the small motel room kitchen. Im not sure if Dean knows what to do,  
and I only know things from porn so... 

“Get the Oil from the kitchen” I whisper, he looks over to the kitchen and then back to me, he looks confused, i get just more nervous when he acts like that. “What for ?” he asks, oh man really ? “Seriously?” I ask back.

And there it is, his smirk, “Nah im kidding” I can't tell in words how relieved I am, I really thought that I needed to explain everything to him. 

He stands up and gives me a quick kiss, “Get yourself comfortable, Baby Boy” I chuckle at the word Baby Boy again, I love it so much. I lay down on the bed, on my stomach.  
Im really more then nervous, im kind of shaking inside, so excited and so scared at the same time.

I can hear the wooden floor creaking under Deans footsteps, I can hear him coming closer, he places the oil on the nightstand,  
he gives me a kiss on cheek. And then he starts kissing his way down,  
over my neck, and my shoulder and slowly kissing down my spine.

I can feel how hard I already am, feeling his lips kind of everywhere on my back makes me tingly. His hands are stroking down my sides and he gets a hard grip on my hips, I like this feeling but I get super nervous again when I can feel where his lips are. 

He gives the crack of my ass a soft kiss, and I really need to swallow my moan. “Sammy, this a motel... you can moan as loud as you want, besides... I wanna hear you” oh, yeah I forgot about that. 

He takes the oil, “You really want that ?” he squeezes my left ass cheek, and I moan a “Yes, please...” damn that please was really desperate, but I moan again when I can feel that Dean is dripping down the oil on my ass, and it slowly runs down to my entrance.

“Oh god....” I moan, biting in my own hand, this feels so fucking good. “You like this ?” Dean asks, and I can feel his hand stroking over my cheeks, I swear im so close. 

“Yes....please Dean” I moan again, I want to feel his fingers...  
“Please what ?” he asks, hes playing with me, thats so mean and so the wrong moment. “I wanna feel your finger” I whine, and before he says anything I can feel his thumb at my hole.

My heart starts beating faster, he slowly pushes his finger inside me, I can't explain how it feels like, I feel so much right now.  
“Ahhh...more pleaaase” I can feel his thumb getting deeper and deeper inside me, my whole body just burns with lust. 

“Damn Sammy, you really like that huh?” Dean whispers, and I can totally hear his smirk in his voice, I slighty push myself against his finger to show him that I actually love it.  
I feel my cock throbbing, I think I was never so hard in my life, it almost hurts, but im still feeling all kinds of nervous. 

“Please..i need...mo-....more” he takes his thumb away, and I can feel a different finger now, woah I can't take it anymore im so fucking close. I can feel two fingers now, and I moan again, I can't hold it back I need to...uh god I need to come. 

And just one finger move from Dean makes me come, I can feel the stickiness on the bedsheets, I breath hard, and I bite in the pillow. “Baby Boy ? Your okay ?” Dean asks, and again I can hear his fucking smirk. 

“Yeah, im fine” my voice cracks a bit, and I bite the pillow harder, when I start to feel Dean pushing two fingers inside me, he moves them slowly in and out.

“Sammy, you think you can take more ?” I moan in agreement, it slowly starts to burn now, but I just don't care, the pleasure is just to much. He pours some more oil over my hole, this is the best feeling in the world I swear. 

“Okay Baby Boy, try to relax” Dean whispers, he strokes down my spine in a nice and soft rhythm, I try to do what he says, but its really hard to relax when you feel three fingers trying to work you open... 

“Oh god, Sammy you take it really good” what ? Should I say thanks now ? Or is he trying to do a kind of dirty talk, I don't answer im really busy trying to not come again, which is hard enough.

I can feel his fingers going in and out very slowly and in a nice rhythm, “Sam you think you can take me ? I can't do this any longer, im so hard for you” I love how calm his voice is, it helps me to relax. 

“Yeah...i think so, oh god, I need you so badly” I moan again, but im also really scared, what if he dosent likes it ? His fingers stop, and he slowly pulls them out, now that I know how this feels like I bet that I need to do this more often. 

“Turn around” Deans breathing is really unsteady, I slowly turn around just to see the prettiest face of all time, like seriously he looks so... happy ? He takes the Oil and pours it over his rock hard dick. 

He strokes himself a few times, and just from the expression in his face I can tell that he wants this here really badly too.   
He takes a pillow and puts it under my back, that feels really comfortable now. 

He comes closer and gives me a long and sloppy kiss, and this kiss was all I needed to forget how nervous I am, I put my hands on his neck to hold him really close to me. “You ready Baby Boy?” he asks softly. I kiss him again, stroking the hair on his neck. “Yes” I whisper in his ear. 

He takes is dick and I can feel the tip of it at my hole, my legs go around his spine, okay relax Sam just relax. I remind myself, he pushes his cock slowly inside me, inch by inch.   
Dean is biting his lower lip, but im the one whos moaning. 

It starts burning “Oh god... Deeann..” I cry out, he stares at me just with a big smirk, “Sammy... that is only the half of me..”   
I stare back at him with shock in my eyes “What ? How... how big is your...?” he smiles, and whispers in my ear “Something around 7 or 8 inches”.

Damn.... “Jesus” I moan again, “You want me to continue ?” im not sure anymore...i mean that is kind of really long... i only have 5,5 inches. But I want him, all of him. “Yeah, more please” I grab his hair a little rough.

“Okay, just relax” he says that, but its not that easy.. he pushes himself more and more inside me, it burns but god it feels so fucking amazing. He goes in and out slowly, and he starts to move his hips in a very nice rhythm. 

It feels so good, and I just can't control myself, I stroke his back, and I feel that im coming again... I just can't fucking control it,  
I dig my nails in his skin and moan really loud. “Im coming” I cry out digging my nails deeper and deeper in his skin. 

“Its okay Baby Boy” Dean whispers, im always coming to early...  
I really hope Dean dosent mind, im a teenager I have zero control over this. “Keep going, please...” I kiss him rough, biting on his lower lip. 

“You sure ?” his breath is getting really unsteady again, and im totally drifting away in the after feels of my orgasm, mixed with the new feeling of staying hard. 

“Yes please, don't stop” I kiss his jawline and start sucking and biting on his neck. Dean now starts moaning, im so hard again its really crazy, I mean what he does to me physically. 

We kiss again, this time really with tounge, I love his soft rhythm like I could break... its really good like that, but I think I want it harder... next time, if there is a next time... 

“Sammy....im really close, could you touch yourself ?” he moans the last word. I start touching my painfully hard dick, I stroke myself a few times, this feeling, its insane, it runs through my whole body, I mean I feel it in my chest and in my toes,  
really like electricity.

He moves his hips way harder, he kind of pounds into me now, and he hits something inside of me that gives me a big chuckle, over and over again he hits it, this sweet spot inside me, it feels so goood. 

“Oooh god, Deaaan” I moan way louder then I expected, “You like that huh ?” I can tell from his voice how close he is, god bless this moment. “Sammy your so fucking perfect” I can feel his dick twitching inside me, wow what a feeling. 

We kiss again, our lips touching and our dicks twitching...   
“OH FUCK” Dean screams, and I scream almost the same, my cum is shooting out of my cock, running down my hand and my dick. 

Dean came too, I can feel it inside me... and I love this feeling.   
Hes collapsing on me, breathing loud and heavy, still inside me,  
im so exhausted I can't move. I kno- i feel that this will not be the last time. 

“God, Sammy...” Dean whispers... I feel really tired, I just wanna sleep, and then I want to do it again, and again until I can't walk anymore, I hope Dean thinks the same. 

“Lets sleep” I whisper, stroking his hair softly, he gets up and looks me in the eyes, he gives me a long kiss while he pulls himself out of me, I can feel his cum running out of my hole and dripping down on the sheets.


	7. What a bloody Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this look in his eyes.... thats what I live for, I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been a while.

I open my eyes slowly, blinking a few times because the light hurts in my eyes, the sun is shining through the small motel windows. 

I look around the room, the floor covered with clothes, I can feel him, I can feel how close Dean is, we lay on the bed spooning.  
I like this feeling, he holds me really tight to him. His arms are closed around me, no escape.

I try to turn around, but a bad sting hits me, I yelp quietly. “What the fuck” I whisper when I feel that the pillows are wet, I turn my head around, “No...no no...” I blurt out there is blood, there is a lot of blood. 

“Dean !” I yell, shaking him oh no, please... “What ?” I hear him whisper and my heart beats again... oh god I thought something happened. “Blood so much Blood, Dean wake up” I shake him again, ah this fucking sting again... 

“Huh ? What the hell ?” he opens his eyes and looks at me confused. “Sammy calm down” he touches his face and yelps too in pain. “Its just my wound, it opend again” ah shit my heart,  
calm down Sam.

I touch my shoulder and look at my fingers “Mine too” how the hell did that even happened ? “You okay ?” Dean asks, his face is covered in blood, and he asks me if im okay ? Wow.  
“Yeah, it just stings really bad”.

“I take care of that in a few minutes” I know hes not really a morning person. “Thanks, but what about you ?” I know his pain  
tolerance is much higher then mine. “Im fine” of course he is. 

Dean dosent really look at me, and I don't know if I should be concerned about that. Im just really afraid that he regrets it...  
I don't know how I feel about it right now, but I know that I loved it more then I want to admit. 

I decide to kiss his bloody cheek, don't ask me why tho.  
I get closer to him, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek, getting a small taste of his blood on my lips. I kind of like the taste, is that sick ?

Oh great hes about to say something “Sammy...” but I stop him, because I kiss him on his lips, his lips are slighty bloody too.  
It feels like im kissing a Wall, what the hell ? “Sam-” “Don't, don't ruin it, please” I interrupt him. 

“I think the bloody pillows already ruinded it, don't you think ?”  
I lick my lips, getting a fresh taste of his blood, I get a shiver over my spine when I see how confused he looks. Why wont he just admit that he liked it too ?  
“Dean, talk to me” I say, im scared talking about that but... its so important. “About what ?” I knew that he would say that, I fucking knew it. I lay my head down on my bloody pillow and let out a soft moan. 

“You know exactly about what” he turns around and starts looking at me, he looks kind of hot with his bloody face. Thats sick sam. Whats that look on his face ? I can't tell, never saw that before. 

////The following quote is stolen from a picture from Tumblr, im sorry i just love it soo much !!///// 

“Do you regret it ?” I ask, and fuck im nervous. “Regret what ? Making love to you?” he asks back... I can't hide how scared I am right now. “Yeah...” my voice is only a whisper, what if he says yes ? How should I feel then ? “Baby Boy, thats the only thing I will never regret doing” What ? Is he serious ? 

“Really ?” I ask, the surprise big in my eyes. “Yes, just give me some time Sam, its not easy” he smiles at me quick and stands up, hes still naked, and shiny because of the oil, I just can't look away he looks so perfect. 

He puts on fresh clothes, huh...no shower ? I watch him while he slowly puts on his underwear, nah im pretty sure I stare with a open mouth almost drooling. 

He noticed I start blushing, and now the mood turns kind of awkward again, great. He puts on the rest of his clothes, grabs one cigarette lights it, and puts on his leather jacket, then he turns around to me “Alright I go and grab some breakfast, want anything special ?” “Yeah, just a bagel, thanks” I try to look cute,  
but I have the strong feeling that he just ignores me. 

“Alright be right back” he opens the door and hesitates for a moment, what ? He comes back and gives me a shy kiss on my cheek. Then he goes and closes the door behind him, I hear the engine from the impala. 

I just realise now that he left with a super bloody face...jesus hes so messy. I get up now, stretching and letting out a long tired moan. Even tho I can feel that my ass is a bit sticky, I decide to not take a shower, I can be messy too. 

I try to find fresh clothes, it takes a while.  
I finally found my outfit for today, im still walking around in my boxers for some reason. I know Dean dosent likes it, but I take another cigarette from him, I just feel like it I don't know. 

I sit down on the chair at the small Table, lighting the cigarette,  
im really confused because of the stuff Dean said earlier.  
He really dosent regret it ? I absently scratch on my hurt shoulder, I yelp in pain, damn it. 

I hear the motel door open, “Are you fucking kidding me ?”  
Dean yells, and I shiver, “What ?” I ask innocent, but I know exactly what he means, im smoking and he starts bitching about it in 3...2....1....”Sam, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't want you to smoke” 

He takes the cigarette away from me, fucking again. “Dean !” he puts it in the ashtray. He looks really angry, “What ?” he looks anrgy and trows the bag with breakfast on me. 

“Just let me smoke, whats the problem ?” I don't wanna start a fight, but he just always overreactes so much. “Whats the problem ?” he repeats me, “The problem is that your fucking 16 years old Sam. You can smoke when you turn 21” 

“Come on” I sighn, I reach for the pack of cigs again, he grabs my arm, hard. “Do you need a spanking like a child or what ?”  
I shiver and start blushing again... spanking... put those thoughts away Sam, wrong moment, I remind myself again. 

“No...” I whisper, and he lets go of my arm, he takes the bag with the breakfast and sits down at the table. He gives me my bagel, and I nod for a thanks, I like smoking to be honest, it really calms me down. 

“You do realise that you still have a super bloody face right ?”  
I ask, and I can't help but smirk. “Oh, yeah... thats why the people stared at me so weird, huh” he laughs, its always a good sign when you hear Dean laughing.  
“So...” Dean said after he finished his Breakfast, “Huh?” I ask.  
“I think you need a few stiches on your shoulder” oh no.. I don't wanna.

“Are you sure ? Its not that bad...” I know its bad, but stiches hurt a lot more.. “Nice try Sammy” dean smirks, so meaaann.  
“Come on, your a big boy arent you ?” he seriously needs to stop smirking like that. I just nod, im okay with pain, really, but getting stiches is kind of too much. 

“What about your face does it hurt ?” I ask, just trying to distract myself. “Nah im fine, just need to wash my face” I stop myself before I say what I wanted to say, I like his face bloody... 

“You need something to bite on ?” He asks, with all the stuff in his hand to fix my shoulder. “Yeah..” I almost whisper, my mouth already getting dry, its over in a few minutes calm down Sam. 

He takes of his belt and folds it.... he puts the belt between my teeth, and there it its again, this weird sexual tension, I take the belt in my mouth, closing my eyes for a secound and letting out a soft and quiet moan, I just can't help it. 

Dean totally enjoys the view, this sexy fucking smirk is going to kill me. I taste the leather from his belt on my tongue, and I like it. “Okay, I try to hurry, but you really need to stay still, grab my waist and try to keep your arm in that position” I nod again.  
He pours some alcohol over my wound and it burns like fire, I bite hard in the belt. I give Dean a pleading look, and he gives me an apologizing look back. 

He starts going in my wound with the needle and I moan in pain, biting hard in the belt, this burns so bad, oh god it hurts really fucking bad. “Just a few more Sammy” Dean swallows hard, why ? 

It takes a few minutes but Deans work is done, he puts a big plaster on my shoulder and strokes over my neck, slowly but with a firm grip. He swallows hard again and he licks his lips... did that made him horny ? What the... 

My hand is still on his hip and slowly I dig my nails in his soft skin, this look in his eyes.... thats what I live for, I swear.  
I still have the belt in my mouth, and I like it. 

“You okay ?” Dean asks softly, his hand still on my neck, I take the belt out of my mouth and some of my spit drips out...  
“Im fine” I smirk at him, he looks so hungry.. totally not hungry for food tho. 

“You looked amazing with my belt between your teeth” Dean breathes out, I take his hand and put it in my mouth, I slowly suck on his fingers, I think thats a pretty good response from me.

His eyes are filled with desire, I just realised now that im sucking my own blood from his fingers, fuck. “Sammy...we uh.. we need to do a few things today, we don't have time for...” his voice is kind shaky. 

I let go of his fingers, making sad puppy eyes “What things ?” I ask curious. “Uh laundry, and I need to wash my baby, and we need to get groceries” I let go of his hip while I get up from the chair. 

“Fine” I mumble, I turn my back to him, on a mission to put my clothes on but Dean puts his arms around me and presses himself against me from behind. I can feel how hard he is in his jeans, I can feel him against my ass, he strokes over my bare chest. 

“Later Sammy okay ? Later I promise” he whispers in my ear and I can feel his lips behind my ear. I turn around in his strong arm,  
“Later huh ? Are you sure ?” my hands rest on his stomach. 

“Yeah, im sure” he smirks, such a fucking tease. I kiss him on his neck, his hand runs down my spine and he grabs my ass. I let out a soft moan, I pull my arms around his neck and jump, he catches me, his hands under my thighs and he holds me up. 

He carries me around like that, then he puts me on the dresser,  
we kiss eachother strong and he pushes me on the wall, I sit on the dresser with my back against the wall, are we in a porn ? 

It feels like that.. I moan when he presses me harder against the wall, “Deee...please” I moan between kisses. “Please what baby boy ?” his lips are pressed against my neck, and a tingly feeling runs through my vains. 

“I need you...i need you so badly” I whisper, he drives me crazy.  
“I know..” I can feel his smirk against my skin, I close my legs behind his back, but there are too many clothes between us, uhhg.. I neeeed him sooo bad. 

“Are you still open from last night ?” dean whispers against my cheek, and I get chills all over my body, still this tingly feeling under my skin. I really thought Dean would be shy or something, but little did I know, damn. 

“We should buy some Lube first” dean moans... I know we should, but im so horny, we can't stop now. “I know.. but I need you so bad deee” I know I sound like a slut when I moan like that.

 

“Same, but I don't want to hurt you baby boy” he lets go of me and takes a step back, no no no..... “Dean nooo, please... please”  
im such a slut for him. 

“Cold shower Sammy, now! Go !” he sounds so bossy again, why  
this tease ??? So unfair. I jump from the dresser with shaky legs,  
“Jerk” I whisper on my way to the bathroom, “Hurry up Bitch, we need to do things today” he commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the big tease guys, but stay excited for the next chapter !


	8. 3 days.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys for submassive boys

Pov: Dean  
Sam goes to the bathroom, and I let out a long exhausted groan,  
what are we doing ? What the hell am I doing ? I should stop this, and I should be the adult here. I stroke over my face and shake my head a few times. 

I walk over to Sams bag to find a better pair of clothes, something falls out of his back, what is this ? I pick up a Magazin   
“The hell ??” I whisper, Toys for submassive boys, is the title from this thing. I open the weird looking Magazin, and I don't know how I should feel about this... 

There a tons of sex toys, and a few of them have red small circles... “Vibrating anal plug, the fuck ?” I turn the pages, more red circles appear. “Handcuffs, cockrings” does he like this stuff ? Heh... how should he know.... I was his first...  
Alright stop it Dean, I turn the page again, and finally I see something that catches my interest. 

The bathroom door opens, and a wet sammy walks out of the bathroom. 

Pov: Sam  
“The hell ??” I ask when I see what he tries to hide, oh no, he found it. I bet he thinks that im a freak, shit.

“I uh....i can explain” I try talking my way out of it, “Explain what ? That youre into some heavy kinky shit ?” Dean tries to stay calm, “And ? Yeah I like this stuff so ??” he opens it and looks at the pages and then back at me. 

“Are you sure ? How do you know ? You never tried” Dean says, and yeah he is right, “Yeah, but I imagine that I like it” I huff.   
“Oh right, yeah whatever” he puts the Magazine in his pocket,  
“Hey ! Give it back !” I walk over to him now im kind of angry. 

“No, no no” Dean smirks, why ? “Please Dee.. give it back” I whine, so mean. “No I keep it” “Why ?” I ask, but he ignores me,   
great. “Go get dressed now, we need to hurry” he sounds so stone cold sometimes.. 

I put on my clothes and sit outside in the impala, waiting for Dean, yeah we need to hurry, pff my ass. He finally comes out of the Motel room, on his phone again, “Yeah, sure I help you, what did Bobby say ? Oh really ? Is he sure ? Alright, yeah see you around 8 then, Okay bye.” 

He ends the call “Whats wrong ?” I ask when he gets in the car,   
“Ah.. uhm, a case with Jason, he just called and asked if I could help him” sounds like a normal day for us, so why is he so weird ? “Okay, lets go” I say, but Dean turns around to me,   
“What ?” I ask confused.

“Listen Sam, this case is not just a normal case, its very dangerous” he lets out his breath... “And ? Isnt our Job always dangerous ?” I ask confused again, whats going on here ? 

“Yes but this is something different, something much bigger”   
is he serious ? “Dean, stop talking around what is it ?” he swallows hard, “Its a Demon thing.” Woah... “And, you are not coming with me, you stay here for three days, Bobby said that I shouldnt take you with me, and I listen to the things that Bobby says” is he fucking kidding me right now ? 

“What ? NO!” I protest, he can't be serious, he wants to leave me here ?? Alone in this shithole ?? “Sam, im not going to fight about it, you stay here” my mouth gets super dry, and my voice cracks when I want to speak. 

“I know Sammy, I know..” he whispers, three days.... Jesus. 

We did everything for today, we got our food, and Dean washed his baby while I was cooking, and we did our laundry, around 6 we arrive at the motel. 

Dean closes the door behind him, I put our fresh clothes on the small table, we still have 2 hours... I turn around and smirk at him, “So, what are we doing now ?” I ask, trying to sound innocent. 

“Well... I promised you something didnt I ?” Dean lowers his voice, yess. “Yeah you did” I smile, he comes closer, and I swear it looks like a romantic movie scene, he grabs my face and starts kissing me, I moan into his mouth. 

He breaks the kiss and pulls the Lube out of his pocket, his eyes filled with this fire, that I love so deeply. “Think you can prepare yourself ? I need to buy new cigarettes” I snatch the Lube out of his hand, “Yeah sure” I whisper. 

Pov: Dean  
This perfect boy, “Alright, im back in 15, and don't touch yourself” I try to sound bossy... but im just too excited.   
“Fine” Sammy says, I kiss him again, I wish I could see this, but I need to buy something, not cigarettes, I smirk to myself. 

I leave the motel room, almost running to my car, oh boy am I excited. I drive to this store that I had in mind since we arrived in this town and after i found this weird magazine, i pull it out of my pocket, I hope they have this thing. 

Pov: Sam   
Hes gone, and I don't lose any time to get rid of my clothes, I pull down my pants and jump on the bed, I pour some of the lube on my fingers, okay Sammy, relax. 

I start with one finger, but one fingers goes into my hole like nothing, thats good ? I guess.. I take a second, oh god that feels amazing.. I can feel how hard I get.

But im sure that I need three fingers... I add the third, and it burns, but it feels so good. Im going slow, in and out nice and carefully. After a few minutes I can easily move three fingers inside of me, its so hard to not touch myself... 

I stop and lay on my stomach on the bed, I squirm around a bit,   
and I get nervous when I hear the motel door.   
“What a view” Deans breaths out, I can hear the sound of a bag,  
so I turn my head around “Whats that ?” I ask more then curious.

“Something for later Baby Boy” Dean gets rid of his clothes,   
he walks over to me and picks me up “What are you doing ?”   
Im confused. “The whole damn day I was just thinking about you on this dresser” he lowers his voice again, so cute. 

“And ?” I ask when he lets me down, my bare ass on the wood of the dresser, and my back against the wall. “And I was thinking about fucking you, hard, on this damn dresser” he moans when I close my legs behind his back. 

Im so painfully hard, I need him, now. “I want to pound into you so hard that you can't walk afterwards” he bites in my neck, his hands stroking over my hips, “Then do it” I moan. “I hope you prepared yourself good” I get a shiver over my skin when he does this kind of dirty talk, fuck. 

“Yeah.. I... I did” I can't even talk, all my blood is in my dick.   
“Im afraid I need to check that” he smirks, and I can feel the tip of his cock at my hole, jesus, how can the human I share the blood with make me so fucking hot ? 

He pushes in slowy, but with a very hard grip on my hip bones,   
we both moan at the same time, our foreheads are pressed together. “Deeaann” I moan over and over again, I can feel that all of him is inside me. 

“You ready ?” he asks, sucking on my lower lip “Yeah..” I breath against his skin, he snaps his hips, and he hits my prostate really fucking hard. “FUCK!” I cry out digging my nails in his shoulders,   
he does it again and I yelp, it feels so fucking good, but it also hurts a little bit. 

“I guess the angle is good ?” Dean brings out between the hard thrusts “FUCK, PLEASE DON'T STOP” I scream digging my nails deeper and deeper in his skin.   
The dresser slams against the wall over and over again, making a hell of noise. 

Dean pulls his hand around my cock, his thrusts are so hard, I don't even know how im holding myself together right now, shit.   
“Come with me Baby boy” I see a few drops of sweat rolling down his face, and I totally lose myself when he starts stroking my dick. 

Im close im very close, im pull him against me with my legs, “YES, right there... DEEAAN” I scream when he hits my prostate again and again, I come all over his hand, I can feel his dick twitching inside me, he came too. 

“Oh my god” I moan against his shoulder, that was the most intense orgasm I ever had. 

He picks me up again, still inside me, he lays down on the bed, with me on top of him. “Wow, that was....” but he stops me with a deep kiss. “You think we are done ?” he smirks, holy fuck, whats up with him ? Soooo fucking horny. 

“Damn you are hard to please” I smile, “Damn right Baby boy”   
he kisses over my chest and up to my neck “You got two opitons now” he says against my skin, “Doggy syle, or Cowboy” god damn it. 

“Both ?” I ask, “You are perfect, so fucking perfect, which one first ?” he asks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it ! And tell me what you think about changing the POV !!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about my first own Story in the comments ! <3  
> (More chapters will follow)


End file.
